Kiss the Girl
by Andraste Emeraldpetal
Summary: **COMPLETE** Haldir, even though he's an Elf, is tripping over himself trying to tell the girl he loves how he feels...


Kiss the Girl  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from LotR nor am I making any money from this  
Haldir/Eowyn romance. Songfic  
  
~*~  
There you see her, sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her  
And you don't know why, but you're dying to try, you wanna  
Kiss the girl...  
~*~  
  
Haldir cursed Aragorn and Legolas under his breath. They were making him look like a complete fool! He knew he should've gone to lunch that day! That way he could keep an eye on those two. But, no. Haldir should've never told them, then they wouldn't have told Éowyn that he wanted to see her that evening; not to mention that he wanted to be alone with her.   
  
So, here he was, in a canoe with Éowyn. She was sitting with her hands folded neatly in her lap. She bit her lower lip in anticipation. She had almost fallen over when Legolas told her that Haldir wanted to be alone with her, and now that the they were alone he wasn't saying anything! She sighed and glanced about her.   
  
They were floating through a lagoon with thick, aromatic vegetation and dangling vines. The air was sultry and smelled of flowers. It was relatively dark except for the little amount of moonlight that managed to shine through the canopy. But the mood was partially hidden by the clouds. Éowyn sighed again and stole a glance from Haldir.  
  
Haldir could barely row the canoe his hands were so shaky. His heart was pounding rapidly in his chest and he could hardly breathe. He looked up just in time to catch Éowyn's eye.  
  
Regardless of how they felt about each other, they both turned away, blushing furiously.   
  
~*~  
Yes, you want her. Look at her you know you do  
Possible she wants you too, there's one way to ask her  
You don't need a word, not a single word, go on and  
Kiss the Girl  
~*~  
  
Haldir had to repeatedly order himself not to gawk at Éowyn. He would occasionally look up at her, but was so afraid that she would notice that there were little more than quick glances. Numerous times already had he tried to speak with her, but as he opened his mouth he came to a loss of words. Haldir guessed that he was the deepest shade of crimson known to immortal kind.  
  
Éowyn was growing impatient. If he didn't say anything in the next minute she would! After a minute passed she turned to him and stared at him. C'mon, Elf. Talk! She couldn't speak, no matter how hard she tried. A while later she gave up, fell silent and concentrated on the passing trees.   
  
C'mon, Elf. Talk! Haldir commanded. He felt like such an idiot. Why couldn't he talk? Why couldn't he look at her? Why was he being so cowardly? "Éowyn…" Haldir said quietly. Oh my Gods. Haldir you-  
  
"Yes, Haldir?"  
"Haldir's jaw dropped. He didn't think she was paying attention and again was at a loss for words. "Uh…"  
  
~*~  
Sha la la la la la, my oh my! Look at the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la , ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame? Too bad  
He's gonna miss the girl  
~*~  
  
Calm down, okay. You can do this. You're an Elf. Elves don't stumble in their speech. "Éowyn, I…"  
  
"Yes?" she asked anxiously. Oh no! He's not going to say it!  
  
"I love you!" the both cried. Then they looked at each other and blinked. The clouds moved away from the moon. Suddenly all around them, flowers bloomed. Éowyn gasped in wonder. They were pale blue in colour and seemed like stars in the leaves.   
  
"What are they?" asked Éowyn distantly.   
  
"Silluin. Blue light, in your tongue," Haldir replied. "They only bloom in the moonlight."  
  
"They're beautiful," she sighed, looking back at him.   
  
"Yes, they are," he agreed. He stared deep into her eyes and saw a light that looked very much like the Silluin blooming around them. Unlike usual, her eyes sparkled in mirth and happiness. Éowyn saw much of the same qualities in Haldir's eyes. They stared at each other, but did not move.   
  
~*~  
Sha la la la la la, don't be scared! You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la, don't back down! Don't try to hide it now  
Go on and kiss the girl  
~*~  
  
With the light of the Silluin glowing on them, they moved slightly closer to each other; then a little more and a little more. Soon they were sitting so close that their knees were pressing together. Éowyn smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Haldir leaned forward little by little, not really sure what to do. Éowyn moved in too. She then closed her eyes and waited.  
  
~*~  
You got to, kiss the girl  
Wo, don't you wanna, kiss the girl?  
Kiss the girl  
~*~  
  
Haldir shut his eyes and prayed to the Valar that he wouldn't mess this up. He couldn't move forward, he just couldn't. Lucky for them both, Éowyn did. Swathed in the light of the moon and the Silluin, they kissed. It was both of their first, but not their last. The rest of the night they spent circling the lagoon, in silence, but getting closer together. Éowyn fell asleep with her head resting on Haldir's chest while Haldir remained awake; happy, free, and in love.  
~*~  
Hidden in the bushes were Aragorn and Legolas.   
  
"Cough it up, mortal," Legolas demanded, holding out his palm.  
  
Aragorn reluctantly forfeited ten gold coins and glared loathingly at the Elf.  
"Thank you," Legolas said jubilantly. "I knew they could do it. C'mon, we best get back, and leave these two alone." He nudged Aragorn in the ribs and stood. They left without being noticed and returned with a very romantic tale to tell.  
  
Vanwa~ 


End file.
